A center for Voice and Speech Communication is proposed for the purpose of protecting, rehabilitating, and enhancing voice and speech. Basic research projects are proposed in neurophysiology, biomechanics, acoustics, and motor control of the larynx and upper airway structures. Clinical research projects include phonosurgical procedures, efficacy of behavioral treatment, and epidemiology. Research training is proposed for otolaryngology fellows, voice and speech scientists, and speech-language pathologists. Emphasis is placed on interdisciplinary training, not only within each institution, but also across a consortium of institutions. A number of resources are shared by center participants, including animal research facilities, controlled environmental rooms, a professional recording studio, computer simulation models, electromyography laboratories, speech analysis software, data bases, and computer networks. The dissemination projects of the center will promote greater awareness of health related disabilities resulting from disease, structural defect, or misuse of the larynx and upper airway structures. In addition to the outreach to the general public, high-risk populations with unusual demands on their voice and speech mechanisms will be targeted for dissemination of information about health, hygiene, and prevention of disorders. The center is based on the philosophy that a more complete understanding of voice and speech can be gained by studying not only normal processes and their disorders, but also highly skilled behaviors. Continuing education for practitioners in otolaryngology, speech-language pathology, and voice and speech training will be provided. The proposed center will meet its goals through a consortium of institutions that have a proven record in providing clinical services, public information, education in the physical and biological sciences, and basic research. Many members of the consortium have collaborated and shared resources prior to this formal arrangement.